Tarot Dun
"My my~~ This is going to be fun~~!" /giggles/ HMMMMM this part feels empty... maybe will try to add image here or something idek... to at least make the info box gap not as jarring........ Appearance First Appearance At a glance Tarot appears to be a rather light build teenage girl with plum colored hair and rather tanned skin for her etchnicity. Her hair is mostly untied aside from a braid that begins a little above her right eye, a small ponytail at the back tied by a long pink ribbon, and two loosely tied locks in the front. She wears a sleeveless white blouse with a white bordered black bolero and waist-high turquoise layered skirt. She also wears black thigh-high stockings and turquoise ribboned platform wedge heels. Due her constant beaming expression, it is almost impossible for someone to see her natural amethyst eye color. Mage Form Appearance Tarot's mage form clothing consist of semi-long tube top and long dress with layers of frills held together by belts and fauld. The white clothing is adorned with gold trims of various patterns. She has light silver spaulders on her shoulder as well as vambrace and gauntlets to cover and protect her arms and fingers. She also has light silver cuirass to protect her chest region. In mage form, Tarot's hair is mostly braided and pinned hidden under her large white hat. The hat contains two medium sized bells attached to each side that are further attached to a long vertical strip of cloth also decorated with gold trims on each side. Her eyes, when opened are still amethyst in color but with white colored iris instead. The most notable feature of Tarot's mage form is the set of wings attached to her back. Instead of feathery wings, Tarot's wings are of light silvery color with seven metallic swords attached to each side. A large circular handle is on the end of each sword and the handle consist of three rings that rotate when idle. Each sword appears to be made of semi-transparent metal so that when viewed at the right angle, the light refraction makes it rainbow colored. The swords that are attached to her wings are the same kind of swords she summons to strike the target with. Appearance Change Ball of Loons Tarot's dress of choice was a backless halter dress with white underlayer and a slanted white dress covering above the backless dress with black open toe heels. She also had asymmetrical lengthed sleeves and stockings. Her mask is a black Columbina mask with gold decorations. Hairstyle-wise for the ball taking place on Loone Tarot tied up her excessive long plum hair into an updo with 4 long braids. She still retains the half braid above her right eye. Loony Potion After a few days of consuming loony potion gotten from the Loone, Tarot notices that her ears became pointy and elf-like and left eye turned yellow with swirls. Personality Quite a bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl that seems to giggle almost after everything she says though her choice of words may be less than pleasant. Her speech is childish singsong manner with a semi high-pitch tone and she seems to make light of grim subjects. Not the type to grief, Tarot keeps a constant smile plastered on her face and the smile only fades for a split second at times when she is consistently touched. She finds almost everything amusing and doesn't seem to care about the consequences. If her interest is piqued, she might bombard the subject with unconventional questions to push him or her to the edge to get a truthful answer out. While she doesn't see the world as black and white, Tarot's views might be rather skewed compared to most people. It is hard to gauge whether she is speaking the truth or lying as her unconventional behavior may throw off all expectations. Tarot seems to have a genuine soft spot for children and animals and keeps a good relationship with them. Chronology Arrival To Fyr'stcercle It is unknown when exactly Tarot first appeared in Fyr'stcercle but she seemed to be a bit lost before she met with white haired girl with periwinkle eyes. The white haired girl with periwinkle eyes have been missing after the meeting with Tarot. In Fyr'stcercle, Tarot made herself comfortable with her surroundings and even took over a shop that seems to be abandoned. She started working to support herself and meeting various other mages. She seemed to be unfazed by death as she simply watched from afar as a light haired girl with missing left arm fought with a black haired girl It is later revealed that the black haired girl is simply a clone of the Aelia. which ended in the black haired girl's demise. She only claped her hands together and thanked the light haired girl for giving such a fabulous show. She's quite amused by some people's behavior in Fyrst... Vacation at Loone Tarot was rather amused by the idea of a vacation especially since it was going to take place on the moon and decided to might as well go and enjoy herself as much as she could. She met up with her supposed playdate and soon grew bored and decided to go to the infamous Noire Dungeon to keep herself entertained. She met up with a few other interested parties and decided to go with them together. They ended up conquering the dungeon despite the difficulties of a 4-man-party. Return to Fyrst When the vacation finally ended after a few days, Tarot along with others returned to Fyr'stcercle only to find approximately five weeks have passed. While others may find it hard to settle back to their normal routine, Tarot immediately went back to work to make up for the lost salary. The egg she was taking care of hatched into a tiny black dragon with red wings. Memory Triggers Spoiler and trigger warning. You have been warned. Currently... no memory trigger. More information will be filled slowly as memories trigger. Relationships Hei : Main article: 黑 (Hei) Tarot is fond of the pet dragon that hatched and gave it the name 黑 to reflect the color of its scales. Although the dragon appears to be very unmotivated and childish, Tarot does have a soft spot for him. Ethan They both share a rather pessimistic view of human kind although they're not the kind to get along with each other. Haku A frequent customer at his butcher shop despite fact his words are often harsh. Tarot returns the favor by bombarding him with less than conventional questions whenever she could when she visited. Jousuke She thinks of him as a cute innocent kid and they mostly use each other to exchange items. Lait Somewhat amused the girl tries so hard to survive though Tarot pities how her efforts are mostly in vain when they fought. Tarot unknowingly fought the clone of Lait rather than the actual person for a battle trigger. Sion He was a convenient party member for Noire Dungeon and almost a convenient window smasher... Stats Fyr'stcercle Level 6 Tarot's biggest asset is her high speed in order to make up for her average power. Her overall growth rate favors speed followed by power then magic. Her high speed allows her to dodge most of the target's attacks while striking back with near perfect accuracy each and every time. Her preferred choice of equipment is anything that favors speed and power. With over 40 luck, she is able to produce up to 4 items at her work place a week in order to maximize her salary. Disphere Level 5 At Loone, she has above average stamina and above average speed, both which increased her chances of surviving Noire Dungeon. Although her maximum ability damage is only 3, she is almost guaranteed to hit her max every time due to having seven swords to increase the odds. Abilities Normal Ability: 七色神迹 *'Description' After speaking the name of the ability Ability name roughly translates to Seven Colored Signs., Tarot is able to summon seven sword blades into midair (either have them appear out of thin air or pull the sword blades out of her body) and commands them to strikes at a single target within a 10 meter radius from her. The blades are made of semi transparent metals and can be seen refracting seven colors of the rainbow as they aim to strike at the target. Due to hollow center nature of the sword blades, there is less shock absorption thus when hit by the blades, the vibration travels through the target. *'Additional Effect' Aside from damaging the target, ff four or more blades hit, there is 20% chance the target will be temporarily paralyzed. Special Ability: 降福劍舞 *'Description' When the name of the special abilitySpecial ability name roughly translates to Sword Dance's Blessing. is spoken, a wall of swords that has the same design as the ones she normally uses is summoned and surrounds her. These swords then ‘dances’, circling around her and rotating in opposite direction as the blades above or below to create an illusion of the swords dancing around. The dance must be cast after she has made an action already. *'Effect' The dance allows her to make an additional action after everyone else has made their move. Major Battles Noire Dungeon Achievements Noire Dungeon Character Art Taro_old_concept1.png|concept design Tarot_ballgown.png|ball of loons outfit Taro_st_patrick.png|st. patrick's day Tarot_Eyes.gif|perhaps... it's better she keeps her eyes closed most of the time Early Tarot.png|Early concept headshot of Tarot Misc Info *Her alias comes from PrincessTurandot. *She does not eat too much meat normally. *Prefers light meals so she doesn't feel sleepy after eating. *Dances quite a bit and can dance quite well. *Likes downpouring rain... Notes Category:Mage Category:Forbidden Mage Category:ColourGirls Category:Status: Alive Category:Female